To say hello again
by Amarillia
Summary: Two months after the break up Jade leaves Hollywood and moves to England. What Beck doesn't now is that she took a BIG secret with her. After almost 7 years, Will both realize the big mistake they made splitting up? The time to find out the truth has come
1. You'll be ok

**Disclaimer: Am not Dan. Wish I were though. Although am happy being a girl so... ;)**

**First Fan Fiction ever about one of my favorite on screen couples. Inspired by the song My Sacrifice by Creed. Enjoy! or don't... but just read it... you know you wanna... you know you wanna.**

* * *

><p>Songs that inspired this chapter:<strong> Broken by Lifehouse<strong> - **I want you to know by Lifehouse**

* * *

><p>'You know what! They can shove the film down their…!' Aaaaand they hanged up. Epic. I had just jelled to one of the main studios of England. Not that I cared that much though… I had already pretty much established my position as one of the greatest ganks in the European film industry. But I still needed to take all of that bad energy out of my system so… CRUSH! The sound of the phone slamming the wall filled the entire apartment. I sighed and grimaced when I realized what I had just done. Come on! Did I wake him up? He must have been tired after all we had done that entire month and there I was throwing phones at the walls at 2 am. <em>Way to go Jade! Way to go!<em> I thought to myself as I headed towards his bedroom.

I was about to open the door when I heard light footsteps running inside of the room. I raised my pierced eyebrow as I carefully leaned my ear against the door. An amused smirk came to my features. I heard the noise of some papers been thrown into something and then that same something being closed. It was probably his toy's trunk. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms holding the grin on my mouth. Then I heard the light being switched off and finally the sound of the bouncy mattress as something light weighted jumped on it. _Ohhh!_ I chuckled mentally… He was in trouble. Before going inside I tried to gain my poker face back. _All set!_ I thought when I was serious again and opened the door softly, pretending that I had not heard a thing.

'Aww look how sweet' I said with a sarcastic tender tone at my voice 'He is sleeping…' I said again with that same dumb tone 'Like a little angel' I finished raising an eyebrow but still keeping that fake sweet smile on my features.

'I am busted… right?' He said as he opened one of his eyes crushing his little act and smiling innocently at me. I erased that stupid smile from my face and gained my serious expression again.

'Oh! But I wonder how you figured that out…' I exclaimed with a sarcastic astonishment and then I smirked at him in victory. He could never actually do things without me finding out. At least that was clear for both of us; which didn't mean he wouldn't actually give it a try.

'Oh man!' He complained pouting as he sat down on the bed. He looked at me with those big brown eyes like if he were a puppy. 'I was just reading and playing some scripts… at least trying to' He said shrugging. He was a talented kid and for a five year old he was actually quiet smart. I was proud of him.

'Well… life is unfair kiddo deal with it' I stated as I smirked at him and sat down next to him on the bed. I pushed his fluffy black hair back. 'So you liked the movie?' I asked him knowing that was the reason of him been that excited. We had been going to a lot of premiers lately; at least we did that every time a new movie or album of mine came out. I refused the fact of letting him at a daycare, we were a duo pack, and if my managers didn't like that… well… let's just say they could kiss my…

'Naah' He said shrugging and looked at me waiting for my reaction. He was so much like him; it sometimes made me feel awkward.

'Naah?' I asked imitating the tone he used a little and pretending to be genuinely surprised. He giggled at my question.

'Just kidding… I loved it' He stated nodding solemnly and then smiled at me. With that flirty smile that must have come included in his gene pool.

'You better' I said nudging him in the arm playfully and with a fake warning at my voice. He laughed at that and shook his head. The sound of his laughter definitely made my day; there was no doubt about that. I smiled at him. 'So you didn't get scared?' I asked elbowing him slightly a couple of times and smirked raising an eyebrow. After all the movies I made were basically horror with hints of psychological thriller. If someone wanted to say something about me taking him there they could swallow they opinion and die, because… I didn't give a damn.

'You know I don't do that' He replied with a _duh!_ sound at his voice and I shrugged nodding. 'Getting scared is for girls' he said rolling his eyes… ok that one he got from me.

'Oh but Am a girl too' I said acting like if I were somehow offended by his statement. He laughed and smiled at me then he opened his little arms and wrapped them tightly around my neck.

'But you are not like other girls' He said as he hugged me and buried his face on my hair. I smiled and chuckled slightly giving back the hug with one arm.

'Ok. Enough.' I said patting his back twice and then pushing him away from me and into his pillow 'Sleep you dork' I said standing up from the bed and smiling amused at him. He chuckled and closed his eyes as I went outside of the room closing the door softly behind me. I leaned against it and sighed deeply. Sometimes he was just so so SO much like him; perhaps too much, and when those times happened I seriously needed to cut something, or to give my manager a headache; either of those worked just fine.

I went inside of my room and turned my stupidly enormous television. Maybe there was something actually good this time. I grabbed my scissors and started to cut something I had grabbed from the living room; I didn't actually saw what I was cutting it was just something soft… perhaps a cushion. After two second the words _what the hell am I watching!_ crossed my mind as I saw this stupid blonde girl interviewing famous people, and hitting on the hot male stars. I rolled my eyes and was about to change the channel when I saw him…

'Hi we are here with Beck Oliver' the dumb girl said on the screen giggling in a flirty way. He smiled at her and then at the camera and waved. It was definitely him. I hadn't seen his face. _What the…!_ I touched my chins, they were wet. Was I crying? Oh come on! It had been almost 7 years already… How could I still cry?

And the time for those lame and annoying flashbacks came as a stupid fly which you would surely want to smash soooo bad… _'Jade!', called my stupid mother from the leaving room. CRUUUUSH! The shattered glass exploded as I kicked one of the lamps in my bedroom with all of my strength._

'_WHAT!' I growled the word as I stopped packing my belongings and walked from side to side of the room like a locked up tiger. _

'_Don't use that tone with me young lady! I stood up for you… if it were for your father...'_

'_If it were for him WHAT?' I ventured as I killed the crackers I had been eating and threw them at the floor._

'_Just get your things done! The plane leaves in two hours!' she ordered knowing that I had no other choice rather than to actually nod and act like a damn puppet. Because… for the first time in my life… I Jade West needed to obey her parents in order to actually get out from the mess she was into. Someone ringed the house bell and there was silence for a couple of seconds._

'_Open the door and leave me ALOOONE!' I jelled as I locked the door of my room; at least I would leave with my pride intact and not weak meekness. _

_I was throwing my belonging inside of my bag when I heard his voice… 'So… is she in her room?' Oh Lord! It was him. My heart stopped and so did my brain for a couple of seconds. Why did she let him in? Lame question. She always let the wrong ones in… which were everyone. What was he doing here anyways? KNOC, KNOCK, KNOCK. Someone knocked at my door gently. 'Can I come in?' He asked clearing his throat._

_I scowled 'Can I cut your head with scissors when you come in?' I asked walking towards the door and actually talking to it._

'_You can cut my shirt…' he offered in a truce voice. I sighed and considered the offer for a couple of minutes._

'_Fine' I answered coldly and unlocked my door then went towards my bed and sat down. He wasn't opening the door. 'It's open you idiot!' I jelled in exasperation. The black wooded door moved slowly as he leaned on the frame of it. _

'_Ok so… my shirt?' He asked pointing towards his clothes as he cocked his eyebrow. _

'_Give it.' I commanded stretching my hand. He just nodded once and took off his shirt handing it to me. I took it and started to destroy it with my amazing new pair of scissors. 'Talk now or shut your face for good' I said not looking at him… I was paying close attention to the cuts I was inflicting on the shirt. _

'_Bye…' He said chocking tears and trying to smirk at me. I looked up at him and jumped out of my bed still holding the scissors in one hand. I started to get closer staring into those deep brown eyes. He did not step back, not even an inch. And when I was face to face our lips found their way home. I dropped the scissors on the floor and he wrapped his arms around me. I was the one breaking the kiss. I didn't look at him when I pulled back. I just turned around grabbed his shirt and tossed it to him. He caught it with one hand. It was useless by now but I didn't want anything from Beck._

'_Leave' I ordered in a monotonous voice as I went back to packing my stuff. But he staid still and I just decided to ignore him. I was not in the mood of fighting with him. I already had enough being mad at my entire family all the time; especially then. _

_The bigger baggage that contained all of my clothes and jewelry was already filled on my bed and I decided to close it. Why is this thing so hard to do! Man! I sat on the cursed object and it was still open. I started to bounce up and down on it but nothing happened. 'Arghhh' I growled in annoyance and punched it multiple times with my fists when I heard Beck holding laughter. 'Are you laughing at me?' I walked menacingly towards him and he flinched slightly. _

'_No am not! Chill…' He said with an amused crooked smile planted on his lips. _

'_I thought I TOLD you' I said the word TOLD between flinched teeth 'to leave' I finished controlling myself as best as I could. The amusement left his features and sadness took over them. I was so messed up… how could I be angry and at the same time wanted to hit myself for being such a Crabby Cathy with him. _

'_You seem like you need help' He motioned towards the open mess up on my bed 'May I?' He asked in his sweetest tone and started to close the luggage. I stared blankly for a couple of seconds and right before he could finish I pushed him away from my things and confronted him. The damn thing popped back open. _

'_I don't need you!' deep inside I knew I wasn't talking about the baggage. I was just letting go what I was truly keeping inside 'I don't need your help!' And although I wanted to cry I didn't. I had never cried in front of Beck; actually I had only cried in front of two people, Cat and Vega. I was not planning on adding someone else to that list._

'_You are right' he said pushing his hair back with one hand as headed towards the door. The tears that I would never get to see being shred trapped in his eyes. 'You'll be okay' He said staring at me although it looked like if he was trying to convince himself of that too. I turned my face before he actually turned his and I heard the door closing behind my back. _

And I decided to be a masochist right there. I went back to reality and faced it as a grown up. I threw a lamp to my TV shattering it to pieces. I smirked bitterly and hissed at it. I was not letting him in into my thoughts like that... never again.

'Jade?' Beck asked concerned from where his dorm was. _Oh crap!_ I had woken him up. I was getting better, I had crushed two technological artifacts in just one night. Not that I didn't had the money but one was my limit. I was starting to lose it.

'SLEEP!' I ordered from my room. I was going to feel really guilty if I went to see him awake just because I couldn't stop destroying out house.

'Have you…?' He was about to ask but I didn't let him finish.

'YES! I CRUSHED MY TV! now… SLEEP!' I ordered. He knew I hated when I gave an order and people made too much questions or too much of a drama.

'I was going to ask you about Mr. Poe' Beck replied still from his bedroom. I scowled in confusion and looked to a side. Then realization hit me right on the face. I looked down. _Uh Oh…_ what I had been cutting was not a cushion. It was definitely not a cushion.

'Hmmm… Beck?' I replied from my room playing with what once was the stuffed black cat named Edgar Allan Poe… to make it short Mr. Poe.

'You killed it. Didn't you?' He replied calmly without any kind of accusation or sadness in his voice which made me feel a tiny bit less guilty.

'Sorry' I said from my room and looked down 'Sorry' I muttered to myself and cleared my throat.

'It's ok. He was getting annoying any ways…' He spoke trying to make me feel better, clearly. I started chuckling.

'Oh! He Was?' I replied still from my bedroom with an amusement tone and cocking my eyebrow. I guess we were both way too tired to actually walk and talk face to face.

'Yeap! He was always depressed' Ok… my six year old headache knew the meaning of the word depressed. I was doing such a great job! That was sarcasm right there.

'SLEEP! NOW!' I said not being able to erase the stupid smile that had taken power over my face and you could even hear it on my voice. The little monster was the only one that had that kind of effect on me… well there was other person though, but he left.

And apparently my brain couldn't stop flashbacking so… _I stared at the open baggage and run. 'You are going to be so closed!' I jelled punching it, pushing it, stabbing it with my scissors. After a lot of tries I was breathing heavily and scanned my bedroom frenetically looking for something that could actually help me. Bingo! I jelled mentally as I saw a roll of plastic wrap that I used for the last play I did at Hollywood Arts. I started to wrap it while huffing and keeping trapped grunts in my vocal chords. 'DONE!' I jelled to it as I finished then I slide myself into the floor leaning my head against the bed. I was breathing heavily._

_My gaze got stuck into that door. I was the one who made him leave the room so… why would I feel bad? I was mad. I frowned. That's right... I was mad; not broken, my heart was NOT broken. He shouldn't have come in the first place. We had broken up two and a half months ago. Me, moving to England, was not of his business. Neither was the… the… Tears started to run down my face. I frowned even more as I cried. I hated being weak._

_I turned my gaze and looked at the broken clock on my wall. I deliberately threw a scissor at it the day before Beck and I broke up. It stopped working and stayed tuned at the same time I stabbed it. And as ridiculously corny and stupid as it might sound it was the only thing that gave me hope all along. Because it was as if the time had never passed and as if it weren't going to. My time was safe there. I dried the tears from my face and for the first time I faced the fact that… a living annoying creature was growing inside of me. The only living connection I was ever going to have with Beck. 'If you ever learn how to make coffee I will consider liking you…' I trailed sounding like a crazy person talking to a fetus. But deep down I knew I loved that thing inside of me. 'I'll be there for you' I said shrugging slightly and placing a hand on my stomach. Beck would never find out I was carrying his child. My life was already messed up I was not planning on playing drama queen and actually messed up his as well. And then I cried again standing up and hitting the wall hard with my hands in fists. It impact hurt my skin slightly but it was the good kind… Beck lied… I was not going to be ok._

I was sure I was going to have nightmares that day. And not the cool kind of nightmares you now… the ones that give me ideas for films… and then… 'Jade?' He called my name after a while I was already tugged on my bed and considered not to answer but finally I gave in. I always gave in with him.

'WHAT!' I tried to make it sound harsh but he took the hint and I could hear him containing a light giggle.

'I love you' He replied and I got silent for a couple of seconds. What can I say, that boy sure could take me by surprise sometimes. I sat down on the bed and smiled falling into the realization of something. Beck didn't lie the day he left my room, the day I left Hollywood. The last day I saw him. I was… ok.

'Eww! CORNY!' I complained from my room pretending to be disgusted by the sudden display of affection; which couldn't be less farther than what I was actually feeling at the time. I heard him laugh. 'SLEEP' I ordered again trying to take that harsh tone. This time there was silence although some giggles came from his room. I smirked. He was such a dork.

But… as silence took over and the only proof of what we once had slept snorting slightly in the room next door, ok… perhaps the silent wasn't exactly silence but you get the stupid point. I wondered about what would have happened if… what would happen if he ever found out that the day I boarded that plane to England in order to never come back I was taking a part of him with me…

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Hit me with reviews! Originally planned as a long story it depends on the number of reviews actually if it stays like a one shot or keeps growing. <strong>

**Well my mind is dry now I better go get some water... I really suggest you listen to those songs... they are basic to really feel this story (I am a sucker for romance & hard rock... so you'll see some Joan Jett in the future... oh yeah you've been warned!) **


	2. Sick cycle

**Thank you guys for adding to favorites and alerts. Aaand to my reviewers:**

**-Marrox13: Am glad you like it :) thank you for being my first comment ever ;)  
>-twenty four7bade: Prolonged amounts of texts in cursive are flashbacks, regular texts current actions. And yeap her son's name is Beck and he calls her Jade, that'll be clearer on the third chapter. Hope my explanation helped ;)<strong>

**And now... with no further introduction the second chapter.**

* * *

><p>Songs that inspired this chapter: <strong>Sick cycle by Lifehouse - Somebody else's song by Lifehouse<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's POV: Solution for the solution.<strong>

'So… Beck…' The blond reporter blinked seductively trying to call my attention. I just smiled awkwardly at her hoping that the camera wouldn't catch that. Blond girls weren't actually my type. 'Will we have the pleasure to have you around here more often?' She asked smiling and biting her bottom lip slightly. To be honest she was hot and I would have succumbed if it weren't for the fact that… Oh forget it!

'No. You won't.' I said smiling at her and at the camera. I waved and walked away. I heard her giggling behind me… perhaps she thought I was kidding. But I wasn't. I seriously wanted to go back to Hollywood… New York it's pretty and all but the erratic and nostalgic climate just makes me remember h… and once again, just forget it.

I excused myself out of the party and walked towards the bathroom. Perhaps there I could find some alone time. I wasn't feeling in the mood of just going with the crowd you know. So I went in, closed the door behind me and went straight towards the sink. The contact of fresh water with my skin made the strange feverish sensation I'd been experiencing disappear, or at least eased it a little. I wasn't sick but… _Do you Tori Vega… Ehem no that's baaad… Would you like to… What the… _I was sure that was not my head. It came from one of the toilets behind me. 'André?' I asked cocking an eyebrow 'What you dooooing?' I asked amused and holding a chuckle.

'Nothing' He said opening the door and shrugging. Then cleared his throat and slide something inside of his pocket. He looked at me suspiciously and then washed his hands like if nothing had happened.

'André… I heard some of your monologue…' I said nodding slightly with that entertained tone at my voice 'And I don't think you are losing it so… what's going on?' I already knew what was going on. I smirked and he took a deep breath staring at me 'Come on man! You can tell me…' I encouraged him and he nodded.

'Ok listen… I don't want people to find out ok? ' he said looking around nervously and then back at me. I nodded and he continued 'Specially Cat… her attention span well… let's just say she's not the best person to be told a secret' he finished shrugging. I agree with that one. 'Am going to ask Tori to marry me' he said as a gigantic smile spread across his features.

'Heey! Congrats!' I nodded giving him a friendly punch at the arm.

'Don't congratulate me!' he said swallowing hard 'She haven't said yes yet!' André was freaking out. I could tell by the way his breathing was getting uneven. 'What if she says no! What if she says she will think about it! What if she says may be! Or worst! What if she says yes and then no! What if…' That was it I had to cut him off.

'ANDRÉ CHILL!' I jelled grabbing by his upper arms and shaking him.

'Ok. Am sorry' he said clearing his throat and regaining composure 'I freaked out.' No kidding…

'So what you put on your pocket… was that the ring?' I asked elbowing him. André nodded taking it out of his pocket and opening the little box to show what I would call an expensive ring outside with a diamond shaped into a musical note. He had the money after all… being one of the most well paid composers of the industry. I would have had the money to buy a ring as expensive at that one too but… I had no person to give it to… and was not planning on getting someone either.

'Yeah…' he said putting it back to where it was 'I made a call and then they designed it for Tori…' I was happy for them but all of that cheesy thing that I felt coming made me feel nauseated so I cut the conversation with a spontaneous commentary.

'Let's go outside. We are monopolizing the bathroom and we are not girls… or gays' I added nodding and I was sure he took the hint, because he nodded vehemently once.

As we crushed into the stars after party we found our usual gang, you know… in the show business it's cool to actually be surrounded by people who you know genuinely care for you. '…and that's how my brother ate Lady Gaga's outfit… ' Cat finished her… hmmm… casual intervention as she giggled and looked at the floor still smiling. We all exchanged confused glares and then she looked up at us 'What were we talking about?' She asked smiling widely and leaning her head on Robbie's shoulder.

'My girl's being the top of the top teeeen…' André said caressing Tori's arm with one hand. She got blushed and rolled her eyes smiling. 'Aha! You heard me… am proud' he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

'I am glad you are proud. But it's nothing really…' She said smiling and turning her face in order to look at him, they both started to kiss then and I was like… well I guess I am going to be puking right now please excuse me.

I cleared my throat 'It's cute and all but guys… get a room!' I complained and everyone started to laugh. I did too. Laugh always took my mind away from the sentimental area, because that particular thing made me feel awkward. I wasn't relationship material… I found no real connection with anyone and that was fine by me… it was fine! Am not lying… and no I wasn't in denial… not too much at least? _Yeah right_…

'Yeah… why are you so touchy about relationships lately?' Tori said directing and inquisitive glare towards me.

'Am not touchy' I said shrugging and drinking a sip from my Scottish pretending that I didn't care about it at all. And to be honest… it sounded touchy.

'Yes you are…' trailed Cat with innocence and dispersion clearly coloring her voice 'Because the other day we were watching this film… what was it called? Oh yeah! 10 Things I hate about you. And at the final scene where they were kissing he said' Cat made a really bad imitation of my voice 'Why would he stay next to that' and then she stopped and look around motioning for us to encircle her, she mouthed whispering slightly 'Bitch' Cat nodded and then looked at me. I puffed dismissing her but the rest kept their eyes on me.

'See? You are touchy.' Tori broke the silence affirming in victory but at the same time worried.

'Why would you listen to what Cat said' I replied questioning her. It was just a meaningful incident. It was nothing. I was just talking about why a boy would like to stay with such a stubborn, demanding, grumpy girlfriend I mean…. Why won't he search for someone he wouldn't be fighting all the time… why would… oh God! I was mentally freaking out.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Cat complained crossing her arms around her chest and pouting.

'Nothing sweetie… just… hear I have candies' Robbie said trying to calm her girlfriend. She smiled forgetting everything and gave him a peck on the lips then put a candy on her mouth. Sometimes I wish I were like Cat… forgetting about the complexity of life just as easy as I could forget to turn off the TV after watching it. But I couldn't, and the prove of it was that after almost seven years there I was… still thinking about… oh forget it again! Will ya!

'OK… I'm touchy' I said giving up and then sighing deeply. I had always been an open book to my friends. And I thought that the best way of dealing with denial was admitting some things out loud.

'Aww' Tori said looking concerned 'you are a great guy… you will find someone eventually just… give it time' she spoke with a caring tone on her voice as she leaned a hand on my shoulder.

'It's not that…' I said swallowing hard. I had to tell them. I had to say things out loud. Perhaps they would tell me what to do.

'Then what is it man… talk to us' now was André's turn to encourage me to face something that was eating me alive. But the thing is… what was eating Andre alive were good news. What was eating me alive on the other hand… well you could call it… scissoring news.

'I saw Jade' I told them. Her name burning me inside out as I pronounced it after seven years. Man it felt weird… and for some odd reason it felt right. They all got speechless for a minute that seemed like an hour to me.

'You saw SAW her?' Tori said managing to ask the question as the others waited for my answer expectantly.

'I mean… I did not saw SAW her' I replied quoting Tori a little 'There was a special on TV about British films and…' I looked down massaging my temples… there it was… that feverish feeling all over again.

'So you saw her on TV?' Tori interrupted before I could keep talking. Not that I could actually keep talking.

'Yeah' I replied realizing everyone was looking at me with a clueless expression, except for Cat who was now curiously drinking her juice more rapidly and with wide open eyes as she tried not to stare at me. If she weren't Cat I would have suspected that she was hiding something, but it couldn't be… she was Cat. 'But it was not that, it was that it made me think… it made me reflect about my life… since she… since she left…'

As I said those words images and memories came running to my mind like a tornado, almost like her personality invading the walls of my brain. So it felt like one of those Kubrick films with chapters on it.

_With Jade.__ 'What are you doing?' I heard Jade's words cutting my train of thought as I looked towards the door of the RV. I replied slightly startled by the sudden irruption. _

'_I am reading a…' She didn't let me finish. She just came, took the script away from my hands and sat down on my lap. '… a script' I finished still startled 'How did you come in here?' I was clueless as to how had she opened the door without actually kicking it like she used to do sometimes when she was mad. I had to seriously check on the locks of that thing._

'_So I am not allowed to come here' she said, suddenly her attention had left the script and was totally set on my. She crossed her arms around her chest and looked at me defiantly, raising her pierced eyebrow. _

'_You are babe.' I said stating the obvious with a come on expression on my features. _

'_So what is it then?' She always did that, try to trigger people's buttons. But she never got to me and I thought that was the main reason of us being together. I could see pass all of that harsh walls. _

'_I was just curious. Relax…' a scowl took over her features. She always hated when I told her to chill._

'_What if I don't want to?' she replied stubbornly looking directly into my eyes. I would kill for those blue eyes any time. They drove me crazy. _

'_I won't give you your surprise' I exclaimed smiling amused at her. Jade's face softened and a spark of curiosity hit the eyes I adored. _

'_I hate surprises.' She stated shrugging slightly but immediately after that she added 'what surprise?' _

'_A massage' I said starting to softly stroke the back of her neck with the hand I was holding her. _

_She tried to shake the hand off 'That's stu…' but then she stayed still and closed her eyes 'That feels good keep going.' She said leaning against the soft movements of my hand. But then I stopped. She opened her eyes and scowled again. 'What?' she snapped like demanding for her surprise._

'_Magic word' I demanded kissing her nose. She sighed looking down then her eyes met mine. _

'_Please' she made this sweet voice. The voice I very well knew was only meant for me._

'_Ok' I said massaging her again and smiling as her tense muscles softened under my touch. As I kept going she started to fall asleep in my arms at some point. 'Babe…' I whispered in her ear._

'_Hmhm..?' Good, she was still awake other ways not even a war could woke my girl up, quite literally. 'What…' She mumbled opening her eyes slightly._

'_I need the script. Got an audition tomorrow...' I kept the whispering tone in my voice as not to disturb her. She looked so peaceful. She shook her head and hid her face against my neck. I chuckled a bit and shook her gently. 'Come one. Get up.' She started to make noises like if she were a little girl and then raised her head with her eyes this time more open. _

'_Fine!' she said handing me the script and looking around still slightly disorientated. I was smirking the whole time… there was nothing cuter for me than a Jade half asleep half awake. She then leaned her head on my neck, but her eyes remained open this time. I gave her a kiss in the top of her hair and she got even closer to me, if that was possible. I tried to read the lines once again. They were frustrating me so much._

_I could feel Jade's eyes on my face and then going back to the script and then back to my face again. 'Something wrong?' she inquired reading me like an open book as she always did. _

'_I can't seem to memorize this monologue right here' I shook the script slightly 'and it's starting to get on my nerves' I sighed deeply. All of the sudden, Jade stood up from my lap and I immediately missed the absence of her body against mine._

'_What are you doing?' I furrowed my brows slightly as I watched her look for something on the cabinets from the part of the RV that worked as a kitchen. _

'_I have an idea' she explained absentmindedly as I saw her grab something. It was a bag of bacon chips. A snack we sometimes shared when we felt too lazy to actually make some popcorn. _

'_What are those fo…' she cut me off before I could finish._

'_Silence' She ordered and stood in front of me 'Now… I'll take the script' she explained me taking the script away from my hands before I could even process what she was saying 'And you'll say your lines' she saw I was about to ask something so she kept going speaking a little louder 'WHEN you get a line right I'll give you a chip. When you get something wrong… I'll punch you in the arm' she put a hand on her heap and looked at me waiting for me to process the given information 'Now… go!' she said nodding once and motioning towards me to start doing something. I guess… my lines?_

'_So am I like in puppy training?' I smirked amused raising one eyebrow and then one of her fists slammed against my arm. 'OUCH! Why did you do that for!' Ok… I shouldn't have asked. I knew Jade I knew why. _

'_LINES!' She told me with no further explanation and then I just made a yes sir gesture and started to repeat what I could remember of them._

_After two hours, a severally bruised arm and more than 400 chips I had finally accomplished the lines at perfection. The next day as I went in I got the part and the casting director congratulated me for being the only actor that had managed to learn the exact same lines that the writer wanted. _

_For some people Jade was not a good girlfriend, perhaps not caring enough, perhaps not gentle enough, perhaps with not enough sweet details… but I, more than anyone else knew the truth. Because above all of that crap people usually get from their girls, Jade made me a better person, a better actor. Jade GENUINELY made me feel complete. I was a better man just by being around her. _

_After Jade. With… let's see… let's see… probably girl #67.__ There was this amazing movie I wanted to be part of. The plot was deep and it would help me in my career. I had already being in some popular films, but this time I wanted to nail the part that hopefully would give me an Oscar. There was a lot of emotion involved in the cast scenes that they had given me. And I was having kind of a hard time understanding some of those. _

'_Beckyly…' A soft girly voice called from the door of my hotel room. And although her presence sometimes bothered me; or at least was starting to, I figured out it would be better than stressing myself out._

'_Door's open' I replied with not so much enthusiasm and letting the script on my bed. Suddenly there she was, black hair, fair skin… wait what? Was I following some kind of a patron right there? She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my shoulder. I directed my glare towards her, they were not MY eyes. They were not those icy blue eyes that made my heart beat faster. But who was I trying to fool right there… they were gone. Not mine anymore. And at that time I couldn't figure out what was it that I was missing right there._

_I kissed her on the mouth and things really started to heat up but I stopped it 'I've to practice. I can't now sorry' the girl didn0t stop though, I tried to make her back down but she kept on kissing my neck and my shoulder 'Really I have to…' I pushed her away from me, not in a very gentle way if you ask me and then pushed my hair back with a hand._

'_Oh Beckyly is not in the playful mood today' She said stroking my leg with her hand, smiling dumbly. I sighed and rolled my eyes in exasperation. 'Just let that silly silly script for a little tiny while and… ¿if you are not in the mood we can go to the hotel party downstairs.' I stared at her in disbelieve but after a couple of seconds I realized I was actually considering the fact of just going down and have some fun without even bothering to improve my acting._

'_Ok what the hell!' What! That was not me… that could not be me. I saw this stranger I had become leaving the script on the bed and walking away with Miss Nobody outside of a luxurious hotel room. I had somebody else's thoughts on my head, it was not me anymore. _

_This stranger that I had become partied all night, arrived late to his audition, did not get the part and just dismissed it because he soon after got another role in a popular film that earned him thousands of dollars and made his hot face look even hotter to young brainless girls. I hated this stranger._

_With Jade.__ 'Jade…' I trailed her name calmly reprehending her as I stood behind her in the janitor's closet._

'_WHAT!' she snapped facing me and crossing her arms firmly on her chest as a pronounced scowl started to make its appearance._

'_What you just did out there was not cool babe' I affirmed with my soothing voice and placing both of my hands on her shoulders gently. She huffed once and then looked down frowning._

'_Well… he deserved it…' she replied looking around trying to avoid direct eye contact. I smirked at her and grabbed her by the chin softly meeting her gaze. I did that partly because I wanted her attention, and partly because I couldn't stand the fact of being away from the gaze of her eyes for too long._

'_Babe… give me Rex's head' I asked trying to hide the amusement in my voice. Jade considered my request with a serious expression._

'_Can I take his eyeballs out first?' she asked as if she were asking for ten minutes more of extra sleep or a coffee. _

'_Nooope' I shook my head once 'Am afraid that can't be possible' I replied amazed and frankly entertained by the fact of how creative was my girl imagining ways of torture for a puppet, after decapitating of course._

'_One… eyeball?' she shrugged like if not understanding why that was not allowed. I smirked and coked an eyebrow at her. 'Fine!' she exclaimed and handed me Rex's head. _

'_You!' I announced smiling at her then kissed her forehead 'Just earned a coffee!' I turned around and took one of her hands in one of mines as we started to walk outside of the closet._

'_It better be a big one' I could hear the pout on her voice and I just caressed her hand with one thumb. My smile grew wider._

_For any other person that could have been a waste of time and to be honest, a meaningless fact that turned Jade into an annoying girlfriend. But you'll see… what I felt for her was so real that I loved every single aspect of her personality, and even if she acted sometimes in a volatile way everything she did made me smile at some point. Jade made me smile. I wouldn't have changed not even a thing about her. She made me smile…_

_After Jade. With girl #125 (Do not judge me).__ 'Why didn't you do something?' I inquired at the blue eyed girl as we got into the car. Yeap… it was definitely a patron. But it weren't the eyes I needed; their shine was dull, not full of passion and with that feisty spark._

'_Poo bear…' she said with this really sweet and annoying tone 'I didn't want to make a scene' she said smiling like a retard at me. Couldn't she tell I was pissed by… I don't know! But I was pissed for some reason. Couldn't she tell!_

'_But he was mocking you… insulting you at some point. And you stayed there smiling?' I shook my head in disbelief. But curiously enough… I wasn't mad for her being insulted. I couldn't care less about that. I know I was an ass. I was mad because deep down I knew that HER reaction would have not been like that, and that she was not SHE._

'_You could have defended me if you wanted. But it was ok… really. Now take me to your place and we can…' She kept talking but I wasn't hearing I started the engine and drove at that point. What was I doing with her? How long had it being since she made me smile? Never. And in the most guarded area of my mind there was this other question… What was I doing without HER?_

And so… after verbally vomiting all of my thoughts and feelings and doubts and messed up ideas I sighed. Although I still felt sick… what was wrong with me? I covered my face with my hands and then 'What do you guys think?' I looked at them waiting for a miraculous idea. All of the sudden the eyes were on Tori.

'Heey! Guys why are you all looking at me? It's not like I already have an idea… ok! I have aidea. Geez.' She said shrugging and then smiling as the idea settled in her mind. 'You need to face Jade one more time in order to clear your doubts and find closure'

'You would have been a great psychologist hun!' André commented nodding at Tori's analysis. I was… petrified.

'I know' she said smiling proudly and then looking at me 'So… what do you think?' she asked as she drank a sip of her drink.

'No way am doing that. What would I say! Hello Jade it's been a while, how are you, I think I still have FEELINGS for you…' I was using my duh tone in case you didn't notice.

'You should' stated Tori firmly.

'And how am I supposed to do that? I will just drop by at England and knock on her door?' I was actually clueless as to how Tori's advice would actually be viable. There was no way Jade was going to just let me in like an old friend after all of those years. But then again perhaps she had matured? Yeah right… I was so mature now, we were so mature… that was sarcasm too if you couldn't tell.

'Nooooo' Tori said deliberately prolonging the word as her brown eyes sparkled with yet another solution for the solution.

'You have a plan!' Andre said poking one of Tori's cheekbones. She smirked.

'Yeah Catherine Obvious. As a matter of fact I do have a plan…'

So Tori told me Andre wrote this song for a British film and for that same reason was invited to this award ceremony at England that was going to take place the following week where EVERYONE related to the industry was going to be. Which means that Jade was also included. The idea consisted in going over there, pretend that I wanted to make a business deal with a director that was offering me a part thanks to the kind invitation of my good friends André and Tori and casually bump into Jade. Piece of cake. Don't you think?

'When are we leaving?' I asked after she finished and everyone smiled, including me. I was ready to face whatever thing was I had inside that kept me from being myself. We all started to discuss the details when suddenly I realized something… or someone was missing in the group. 'Guys… where's Cat?'

'She went to the ladies room. She'll be right back' Robbie stated as he and Rex fought about something related to the food. That girl did have the bladder of a squirrel. And right then I smiled to myself… what a kin observation SHE did… she always did one of those, it never failed in brightening my day.

**Cat's POV: ****Code red alert.**

I run inside of the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I had to tell her. I had to tell her. Woo! That color in the walls was nice. I loved metallic purple. Argh! I had to pay attention! I locked the door and started to dial Jade's number. Beep! Beep!

'Speak or shut it.' A voice from the other side replied before I could say hello. That was Jadey!

'Hi hi Jade' I spoke smiling as I played with my hair staring at the bathroom walls. They were so awesome!

'Oh… hi Cat' she greeted in her monotonous tone. It was so funny. 'What's up'

'We have a code red alert.' I whispered looking around. I felt like an spy on a secret mission. Then I realized I had said Code red and people called me red and I laughed. 'I just said red' I repeated laughing.

'Duuude! Focus.' Jade ordered from the other side of the phone. I nodded… oh right! She couldn't see me.

'Well we were talking about…' what were we talking about? 'Tori's new album! And then he comes and then he is all touchy. And I know that he is touchy because when we were watching a movie last week after…' and she cut me right there. Phooey!

'Cat, cat, cat, cat… Caaat' she ended with a sweet tone. I smiled.

'Whatty?' I asked as I touchedat the walls. Oops… I broke a part of the wall.

'STOP IT!' She jelled and I was all confused. And to top it all off… I needed to get superglue in somewhere at that party after I told Jade about… about what? Oh yeah!

'Why are you so mean to me?' I complained frowning and pouting.

'I'm mean to everybody. It's nothing personal.' she stated with a duh tone. Which meant it was true so I had to… get superglue?

'KK' I answered looking at the little purple piece in my hand, it was made of a spongy material… cool!

'Caat! What is it? I am getting ready for a…' And then I remembered. Oh! Code red alert!

'Beck is going to England!' I spoke rapidly and without breathing between words.

'WHAAAAAAT!' ouchy! My ear…

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Waiting excitedly for reviews they just make my day ;D. Is it too long? too crappy? please tell am looking forwards to improve and make a good story for you ;). <strong>

**Updates will be up every three or four days. **


	3. Pressure

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews. I smile like an idiot at the screen every time I get one. So I got punished yesterday buut... managed to get in today and as a result. Presto! Here it is the third chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Songs that inspired this chapter: <strong>Cup of coffee by Katy Perry - Pressure by Paramore<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's POV: PERSONAL stuff<strong>

Tapping the fingers of my right hand on the black wooded table and playing with scissors with my left one the only thing I could think about was about that call I got at 6 a.m. with no further freaking warning.

'_You killed my ear!' Cat complained sounding whinny from the other side of the line as I walked from one side to another one through the room… like if I were a caged tiger. I certainly felt like one._

'_Yeah! Well I'll kill YOU… unless you explain to me what the HECK are you talking about!' I jelled once again stumping a feet against the floor at the last word. Gosh I needed to slap her! I hated telephonic conversations… they made feel so frustrated! GAH! _

'_Oh no!' I heard Cat complaining from the other side of the line; I cocked an eyebrow in confusion and exasperation._

'_Oh no WHAT!' I growled as I sat down on my bed starting to hyperventilate. _

'_I need to get more superglue now! Phooey!' I could hear her whining at the other side of the phone. Wait a minute… superglue? What the…_

'_Forget about the stupid superglue! ANSWER ME!' I ordered standing back up and leaning my free hand against my forehead. _

'_Gotta go. Call you later. __KK?' WHAT! NO! no, no, no, no, no. __My eyes grew wider with fury. 'Superglue…' I heard her muttering to herself clearly disconnected from our conversation._

'_CAT! Don't you hang up on me!' Beeeeeeeeep. Aaaand… she was gone. I breathed in once. Give me a second. !_

And that kids is how you can finish the existence of a phone, a TV and a cellphone in less than 5 hours. Don't try it at home. Where were we? Oh right… me, a pair of scissors and an unstoppable tapping with my black nails against my living room black wooded table. At least unstoppable until…

'Jade… Jade?' An old man standing next to me lightly touched my arm and I pulled back snapping at him in a freaked out way.

'What, what, what, WHAT, WHAAT!' I jelled at him closing the scissors at a dangerous distance from his nose… _Dang it! I failed!_ I sighed deeply as a menacing scowl took over my features. The guy, who was one of the most acclaimed producers of horror films at UK, flinched slightly but managed to regain composure fixing his glasses. He cleared his throat.

'Excuse her Mr. Akins it is just that…' my annoying manager started to apologize almost immediately as I shot him a killer glare and growled in a barely audible way between clenched teeth. He stopped kissing the man's ass and sat straight back down on his chair scared to dead. He'd better be…

'Jade just needs her coffee' a calmed voice that came from below the table interrupted the awkward silence and the very intimidating glares I was throwing at the two tuxedo monkeys in front of me. Mr. Akins looked surprised as to who had it been and looked down the table. My manager looked at me and I just shrugged. 'Don't worry… I'll go get it for her' I could hear how Beck dismissed Mr. Akins surprise as to what was he doing there and then I saw him crawling his way out. He stood up and winked at me. I huffed and crossed my arms on me chest. Beck chuckled and went running towards the kitchen.

'Was that your son?' the old producer asked taking his glasses out as he stared towards the direction where my son had been a couple of seconds ago.

'No' I said sarcastically 'You have schizophrenia. Congratulations!' I said clasping my hands together and giving him my exasperated smile. Then I went all serious on him.

'Why was he below the table?' And just like that the men dismissed my very creative way of mocking him. I hated when people asked too much about my personal stuff. Because… listen up people! It's PERSONAL! I swear that if he kept asking I was going to…

'Because he likes being below tables…' I trailed making one of my rings spin frenetically. And oh boy… I could see my manager starting to get scared and giving Mr. Akins a warning look to stop asking.

'Do you let him stay during your work meetings?' Ok that did it. My manager grabbed his cup of water trembling and started to empty it on his mouth.

'Does your wife let you bang her from behind?' I asked smiling widely at him. My manager started to choke with the water and coughed loudly. Mr. Akins remained in silence.

'So back to business…' the old man changed the subject opening his portfolio. He got the point. Why did people had to be wacked before actually stop being idiots! Ugh…

'Good' I said smirking and then frowning as I raised my pierced eyebrow waiting for him to find the documents I had to sign in order to seal the deal. Ugh that rhymed! I had to stop talking with Cat or else I was going to start writing Dr. Seuss stories instead of horror films.

A voice interrupted my mental discussion 'Here's your coffee' Beck said placing the cup next to me smiling. 'Now if you excuse me… I've got homework to do' he turned around and started to walk outside of the living room towards the studio. Perhaps I hadn't made such a bad work raising him after all… I smiled to myself.

We finished the contract earlier despite my mood… I am guessing Mr. Akins really did need me for his movie. After all I was great doing what I did. Oh screw it! I was the best. And he knew it too. There was one thing I was not great dealing with though and that was Beck father coming here. I mean… Whattup with that? After seven years? Really Beck? Really?

**Cat's POV: Spanish jail**

What time was it? I stood up from bed yawning and stretching slightly. I had such a funny dream… I laughed. I was trying to paste parts of a metallic purple wall and… oh wait… that had not been a dream. I actually got some superglue the other night. Yey for me! But I forgot about something. I started to think as to what was I forgetting…

'Cat?' A sleepy Robbie muttered my name next to me. I turned around and smiled at him.

'Whatty?' I asked laying my cheek on the pillow next to his and facing him. He opened his eyes and met my gaze. I giggled. I got blushed. He smiled at me and kissed my nose.

'Hey you two!' Rex's voice came from the drawer where he was. 'Stop with all the honey! And get your asses off of that bed! We got a plane to catch. Ma ladies are waiting at LA' I sat up immediately and so did Robbie. We did have a plane to catch.

'What time is it?' Robbie asked. I shrugged clueless… I wasn't actually thinking about the time… I was trying to remember something.

'Let me see' I said smiling and standing up, I grabbed my pear phone to check the time. I had sixteen lost calls! And all of them from Jade! Oh right! How could I forget about that… silly me.

'What is it?' Robbie asked; he must have realized my surprised expression.

'I have to call J…' Oops… I couldn't say her name. Robbie would get all suspicious and know I was hiding something. And then Jade would think I was not trustworthy. 'Jail!' I ventured nodding vehemently.

'You have to call… jail?' He asked really confused.

'Someone in jail' I said swallowing hard 'my brother' Phooey! I hated lying… and even more if it was to Robbie.

'Thought your brother was in Spain…' he trailed with an inquiring glare.

'He is! He's in a Spanish jail! Why won't you believe me! You're so mean to me!' I complained faking a pout. I was speaking way too fast though. I started to move my eyes from side to side at the awkward silence.

'Ok?' He said trying to smile. I smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips.

'Be right back!' I said rushing outside of the hotel bedroom and into the hall. I started to make the call leaning against the door.

A voice from the other side of the line picked up 'Buenas días, carcel de España.' Oops… wrong number.

'Lo siento!' I hanged up and started to dial Jade's number. I had to pay attention! This was too much for a girl to handle!

**Jade's POV: Blood, fangs and parenting**

'So what is the problem then?' I asked as I leaned closer to her. I hated that woman she always and I mean always said _have a nice day_, and she always did that on the worst days ever. I wanted to hit her. But I couldn't… she was Beck's teacher; she was Beck's teacher… I had to repeat that to myself. 'Tell me!' I demanded 'If he is such a smart kid… then what is it?' I snapped raising my pierced eyebrow at her.

'Well Miss West… it's more about what he is missing…' She said trying to pic her words carefully as I send her a death glare. She got slightly farther… perhaps fearing something? Oh yes… fear, fear, fear! You stupid nice dayer…

'What is he missing?' I asked crossing my legs and motioning a sign for her to continue with my hand. She sighed and then grabbed a folder that contained undecipherable drawings. After looking for the names she finally saw it. In big blue letters was my son's handwriting: Beck West. I took it away from her hands in a brusque way and looked at it for a couple of minutes.

'I don't understand…' I said shrugging and putting it on her desk. She flipped her hair rotaciously… ugh! Did she really have to do that?

'Well… besides all of the blood pouring out of that guy's mouth. Who has also fangs…' she said it as if it were a bad thing. Come on! He was expressing himself. What was the big deal about it? My son was an artist and his drawing was by far the most profound between all of the rainbows and butterflies and silly man's smiling… it gave me the creeps. 'It's supposed to be… his dad' she swallowed hard as she tried to re-analyze my Beck's drawing.

'Oh' I muttered trying to assimilate the information. 'I can't see the problem' I stated bluntly. The woman looked so shocked. I almost laugh at her face but for my son I had to act as if I actually cared what other's thought about us. So I cleared my throat instead. Who cared what this woman thought! We were fine!

'There must be a reason for this' she raised the drawing a little and waited for some intervention of my part. Some parental concern perhaps… Blah!

I looked around and then scratched my neck slightly with one of my black pointy fingernails 'When he was four he asked me about his dad' I looked down and then back at her 'I might… might have told him… that his dad was… he was ahmmm…' I shrugged slightly in a defensive way and muttered really fast and not so loud 'vamfhjpfhire' I coughed intentionally.

'Excuse me… I think I didn't hear well.' The lady told me, her eyes staring at me in disbelieve. Oh great.

'A vampire ok! I told the kid his father was a vampire!' I replied puffing at the end 'And that he went to Transylvania to live his eternal life of damnation away from his family. A totally harmless explanation.' I told her staring at my fingernails on purpose to avoid direct eye contact.

'I think you don't realize how important for Beck is to have a grown up figure to look up to in his life' I practically stab her with my eyes right there.

'And what exactly am I?' I spoke in a relaxed but intimidating voice 'A plant?' I asked and smirked poisonously.

'Of course not' she excused herself immediately giving me a trembling smile 'But he does call you Jade and not mom and that…' I cut her before she committed verbal suicide.

'My name IS Jade. Not mom.' I clenched my teeth together 'Is it?' she shook her head vehemently once and then I stood up grabbing my purse 'Now am bored.' I said bluntly leaving the room. Suddenly the new pear phone that I got this morning started to rang.

The conversation was like this, Cat got on my nerves a couple of times, I jelled. Cat started to act all whinny, I calmed Cat; in my way. Cat went all bubbly again… I rolled my eyes, and screamed and... This cycle repeated at least 5 times until I could actually put some things together, which trust me, was not easy cake. Like for example the fact that Beck was arriving in two freaking days. That it had been VEGA's idea to invite him to a ceremony I HAD to be in. And… let's see… that particular ceremony was in three days which gave me cero chances of avoiding going because assistance confirmation for that kind of formal shit is made with two months of anticipation. Wasn't it all rainbows and clouds! Oh man I felt like totally in my frigging happy place!

'WE ARE LEAVING!' I growled pulling Beck by the hand.

'Is it better if I keep my mouth shot as to not ask what happened with my teacher Jade?' Beck trailed trying to follow my quick steps towards our limo as I dragged him.

'Very wise choice' I said as out driver opened the back sit door for us.

'Am I in trouble?' he asked as he went in staring at me with those big brown eyes. I shook my head sighing deeply. I couldn't lose it with my little monster. He nodded and got in trying to read me. I felt a terrible migraine approaching… I needed a coffee overdose.

**Beck's POV: Slow down, speed up**

After going back to LA everything happened so quickly that I felt like if I had been late to my own life. Life owed me. Or… then again… it could have been just the fact that I was not sure whether I wanted time to slow down or to speed up. My head was a mess. So… things happened so fast that even boarding the plane caught me out of guard. We were all already there. Including Cat and Robbie… it had all being Cat's insistence, she said she wanted to eat a Liverpool tart, it was a British desert, at guess where… Liverpool! Yey! Sarcasm right there. Which wasn't weird for Cat… right?

'Beck?' A familiar feminine voice called my name from the sit on the plane that was next to mine 'Are you even breathing?' A hand was gently placed on my shoulder as it started rubbing it for a couple of seconds in an attempt to sooth me. I turned my gaze to look at Tori and we both laughed a bit.

'Pretty sure… I am' I answered sighing deeply and smirking slightly. I was actually about to collapse right there 'Andre is completely knocked down… isn't he?' I chuckled amused as I saw him leaned against Tori's shoulder. She caressed his forehead with the same hand she tried to comfort me and then let it rest on one of his hands.

'Yeah… he deserves a little break. He pushes himself really hard on the songs.' She smiled at him and I could see the total love she had for him. And I remembered that there was actually a period in my life when I had what they had right there. Of course that it was… ehem… different… but the same if you look at the core of it.

As I was in a plane I remembered this one time when Tori was in one as well and we were all trying to make a project with video calls. I was taking care of a pup for a little, literally little, cheerleader neighbor of mine. Jade crashed on my RV because she was sooo jealous about it. It was actually my fault sometimes… but hey! Things just happened and I never even once cheated on Jade or even thought about it. You'll see I never actually told her she was just a kid until she saw her. That night I still have memory off… and even more being on a plane…

'_Am staying' Jade stated bluntly as she sat next to me and sighed. She gave me this cute clueless look and I just smirked at her 'What?' she asked cocking her pierced eyebrow slightly._

'_You wanna say sorry…' I said in a playful way as I elbowed her slightly on the arm. She looked at me and considered it for two seconds but then all of the sudden she stood up and crossed her arms on her chest staring at me._

'_You are the one who should be sorry' she said cocking her head slightly to a side and tapping her foot on the floor in an exasperated way, although she was calmer that she had been when she stamped her boot against my RV door._

'_If you are mad… then why do you wanna stay?' I asked inquisitively calmed although in a slightly serious tone._

'_Because…' she replied defensively 'I rather spend the night with my STUPID BOYFRIEND than with my stupid father' she replied coldly accentuating the words stupid boyfriend for me to get a clearer picture of the situation. _

'_Well then…' I said turning of the lamp and jumping into the bed. 'Good night' I finished before placing my head on the pillow and closing my eyes. _

'_What are you doing?' she asked, I could hear the scowl full of confusion at her features just by the sound of her words 'Aren't we gonna talk about this?' I could hear the pitch of her voice lightly rising at the end of the question. _

'_Are you gonna say you are sorry?' I asked motioning my body slightly to where she was and opening my eyes._

'_No am not' she answered still fighting with herself. She was so stubborn! … God! I loved her!_

'_Then nope' I replied closing my eyes again. I could hear her trying to say something but the words always got cut off._

'_FINE!' she hissed as I could hear she was frowning for the tone of her voice. Some minutes passed and I rolled so now I was laid on my back. Then I felt Jade getting on the bed and cuddling to my side, resting her head on my shoulder. A smile fought to come to my lips and I just stayed there pretending that I was asleep. She wrapped herself with my arm and at some point I actually got asleep._

'_BECK!' I woke up with someone punching my arm repeatedly. I woke up completely disorientated and sat down. The lights were on._

'_Wow!' I said placing my hand on my actually swore arm and cocked an eyebrow at Jade 'Why did you do that for?'_

'_You were having a nightmare' she stated calmly shrugging slightly as she yawned a bit. And although she was trying to act all cool I noticed it. That disappearing hint of concern in her eyes; that must had been much more obvious minutes before. She WAS actually worried about me having a nightmare and having to go through the entire process. I smirked._

'_Thanks' I said laying back down again as Jade turned the lights of and cuddled next to me in her previous position. I was about to fall asleep when I heard her voice calling my name._

'_Beeck…' she leaned an elbow on my chest and raised her head so half of her body rested on mine; her beautiful face was right in front of mine. Man those eyes! And then with that tiny voice she saved only for me she said 'Sorry' I smirked and kissed her on the lips softly, cupping her cheek with my hand._

'_For what?' I said shrugging and dismissing the previous fact, then she gave me a true smile; the one that was only meant for me to contemplate in complete amazement. She placed her head on my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head placing a kiss on her hair before doing so. Soon we fall asleep and the nightmares faded away._

_When I was alone at the RV I always had to face nightmares and deal with them until they were over because there was actually no one around; when Jade was with me... well… let's just say that she pushed the nightmares away. When she was with me the universe was where it belonged. _

I looked to my side and realized that my two friends were now both asleep. I motioned towards Robbie and Cat and they were asleep as well. That was going to be a long fly… for sure. Eventually I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but all I could think of was Jade. Man I wanted time to speed up a little!

Finally, it did, we arrived and time decided that to slow things painfully down was not enough so it speeded up. It all happened so fast and when I wasn't expecting it I was already at the ceremony. A dinner/reception was the first stage and I was once again feeling sick. Some actresses were flirting with me. And all of the sudden I really wanted time to keep speeding up because I couldn't wait to actually see Jade. I had this crazy idea that all of this confusion would end as soon as we could stare into each other's eyes once again. I know... corny much. That's one thing she would have said...

**Jade's POV: Under the same roof**

'You are not going!' I was trying to reason with him but he wouldn't understand! Ugh… It was my fault. I had always taken Beck with me to every single ceremony I have had. He was used to be part of the adult's world no matter how little he actually was.

'But Jade…' He had never been a whinny kid and he sure wasn't being one then. He took a deep breath and widened his chocolate brown eyes 'What if you need a coffee…' he trailed trying not to look childish. I smirked and bent on my knees to be eye level with him.

'Look kiddo… I can't take you to this' I sighed deeply. I really couldn't. I couldn't risk the fact of older Beck finding a younger version of himself running around the halls. I didn't want him to find out. Everything was fine just the way it was… It was!

'Ok' Beck said shrugging and running towards his room 'Bye have fun!' That dear readers… had been way too easy… don't you think? I cocked an eyebrow and stood up. And right when I was about to follow him and question him about the sudden understanding he was showing towards the situation my stylist went in.

'Jade! My dear it's time for your make up, you clothes… do you still want that dress you picked? I brought four other options. My assistants are already at your room…' Aah! How could he speak so fast?

'SHUT IT!' I managed to stop him before he could keep talking. He jumped a little but then smiled at me. What?

'Calm down Jade… you'll get wrinkles sweetie…' He said pulling me by the arm towards my bedroom which was now invaded by his staff.

'I can walk by myself' I said releasing my arm and walking furiously towards my bedroom.

'Guys she is cranky! So get ready for plan B like we did last time… remember?' I just rolled my eye and went inside.

After scaring the crap out of Michael's staff and breaking some fancy make up kits I was finally ready. The reason of why I hired Michael was because he could actually understand the preferences of a costumer. And right then I loved what I saw. Shades of grey silver and blue hair hanged down my shoulders and down to my waist. My black wavy hair was perfectly synchronized with the dress' silhouette that was completely black with silver hints at some parts and random chains and buckles hanging from it as a decoration; of course some spectacular high heels that had buckles on it as well. I smirked. If old Beck wanted to see me… he would surely see what he was missing and what he would NEVER EVER have again.

'Not bad' I told him as I went outside of my room. He chirped slightly and then smiled widely. But I did not have time to mock his reaction. I had a ceremony to finish with.

I got into the limo and sighed deeply as I heard the engine starting. I wasn't nervous… I really wasn't. Why would I… it's not like if I still had… because that would mean… and it really couldn't be… and then at one bump in the road…

'Ouch!' I swear I heard someone in the trunk. We were already at the ceremony by the time the car stopped. I went outside and asked the driver to open it.

'Look what we have here…' I said with my hands on my hips as my son looked at me with wide open eyes. The sarcastic tone filtrating through my words as the sentence was made with my pierced eyebrow raised.

'Told you I wanted to come' he said shrugging and with the smile he knew I couldn't ignore. Oh… smart little dwarf. I rolled my eyes. He was all ready for the occasion; tuxedo and all… for a regular persona that would have been so adorable. Ok… even for me that was stupidly adorable! Gah! I admitted it!

'Get out of there' I said as I stepping back and still staring at him. He nodded and jumped out. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

'You do realize terrible things will happen… right?' I looked at him with a sweet smile. He swallowed hard and looked down. Ok… I really wanted to hug him. But he had just disobeyed a strict order; a really important one and right then I was into biiiiiig toubles. What if Beck saw well… my little Beck? What then… tell him I freaking cloned him? Yeeeah right…

We were about to go in when I stopped and looked at him 'If you don't want to stay the night outside… there are some rules' I said 'Ok?' I kneeled and was now eye level with him.

'Ok' he said nodding once. I passed a hand through his hair untangling some of the results for being at the car trunk.

'You can't call me mom' He chuckled and rolled his eyes 'What? Whats so funny?' I asked smirking at him.

'I never call you mom' He huffed. Heey! Did my son just used the duh! tone on me… I was so proud…

'Glad we cleared that up' I said fixing the neck of his clothing 'And your name is not Beck… if someone asks… you are hmm… Jason!' I said… like really? The only name I could come up with was the one of the main character of a horror film? Well… it was kind of cool actually. Beck smiled in excitement.

'Is it like acting?' His eyes shining at the last word, he loved acting as much as his father did. Right there another knife in my heart. How could I love so much something that resembled the only thing that had hurt me so deep.

'Aha… yeah sure why not' I shrugged and then looked at him to make sure he agreed.

'And will I get paid?' I couldn't hold the chuckle that came out of my mouth I shook my head from one side to the other slowly.

'Doon't push your luck too hard buddy' He nodded once firmly and I kissed his hair as I stood up. 'Let's go… Jason' I winked at him and he giggled. I felt less nervous now… perhaps it was a good thing my trouble maker was there. He was the only one that could actually call me down.

So that was it… we were there… for the first time in over seven years. Beck, his mini-clone and me were under the same roof. I felt that I wanted to vomit. And I saw him in the distance… once again… for the first time in over seven years. I could feel the darn pressure. I was better off without him… right? My heart stopped beating right there. Or… did it come back to life? Hard to tell…

* * *

><p><strong>Is it too awful? If you want to hit me... hit me with reviews :D I almost can't breath waiting for them, they make my day. I write all of this for you guys! Have a nice day!<strong>

**Thanks again for faving and reviewing :) Following update will be up in about four days. Are you ready for the reencounter? **


End file.
